During the rescue process of the earthquake, when facing architectural ruins with a whole shear wall or large floor, the rescue tunnel cannot be opened by shearing and grasping. It is necessary to use a low-disturbing obstacle breaking method to open a tunnel on the obstacle for people or instrument like a stretcher to get through. Currently used large engineering breaking accessories easily cause a subsequent collapse due to massive working strength and impact. When working on an undefined structure such as ruins, conventional accessories may cause new casualties. Using a circular saw blade to cut reinforced concrete wall and floor linearly can prevent the generation of significant impact. Rectangular rescue tunnel is built fast and safely to form multifunctional low-disturbing obstacle breaking earthquake recuse accessories. Combined a circular saw blade with an engineering machine; the circular saw blade cut fast with little tremor. As for different operation spaces of the rescue environment, there is a need for improving earthquake rescue ability and rescue equipment.